Brooding Boys
by I Will Disappear
Summary: He likes the brooding boys named Sasuke, with paper hearts and see through skin, and warm breath on his skin, who held his hand even when they were alone, and glinting eyes and tender nerves, hesitant steps and all.


A/N: part of the 'Boys and Girls' verses.

He liked brooding boys, all long fingers and piano hands, skin transparent white, and pitch black hair, with eyes like gunmetal in the light all flashing and cold, glinting in wait and remorse unknown.

Brooding boys with their indifferent air and tell all eyes, with frowning pink lips that set into a firm line that spins a story of their sadness and longing, wanting and pink and soft.

Those brooding boys with 'cool' attitudes that hide their shy nature and hesitant steps, and quite murmurs that make you listen more carefully, not missing a word.

And these brooding boys with all the potential and none of the hope, and always touching because if words leave those pink lips, tears will trail after, and those tell a whole story on their own.

Yeah the kind of brooding boys who liked to think about everything and nothing all at once, and are like little gold fish in a bowl, reaching the glass and flashing away when a finger is placed in front of them.

The brooding boys with aloof words and warm puffs of air against a neck or hand or ear, all nerves shaking as their weak hopeful heart's tremble like lost baby birds.

The brooding boys that were like the new meat but never showed it even when they were the new meat, all smooth moves and confident walk and condescending tones.

The brooding boys with happy memories of summer and family and friends, of laughing and playing and being young, with a mother and father and brother who cared and loved, waiting for a safe return, of calls 'I'm home!' and replies 'welcome back'.

He likes the brooding boys with paper hearts and fragile whispers of the truth, and harsh shouts of lies that dance behind his eyes, but not out of his mouth.

He likes the brooding boys with dark blue shirts and fitted jeans that ride to low and night time hair, stars for eyes, pink lips of hope and see through skin.

He likes the brooding boys with stay away looks and rabbit hearts, and loyalty and faith that was built in backyards when they first meet, and eyes that said 'love me, stay with me'

He liked the brooding boys who gave call of 'dobe' and replies of 'teme!' and are his best friend and share lunches because he knows that he doesn't like sweets and always packs sour foods and candy just for him and he knows.

He likes the brooding boys with two best friends, who says I only want you, the kind he was raise with, who loves him because he is himself and knows it, and who are loved in return for the same reason too.

The brooding boys who sat on porches in the summer heat with their friends, doing what they did best and living, melting into one whole being and running wild, heart's pumping and throbbing with summer.

Those brooding boys that will hold a girls hand with you, and walk the few streets and short cut alleyways to houses so close.

The brooding boys, who always looked up at the trees, because he didn't know how to climb them, who ran to him in fear when he couldn't help a new neighbor who hurt herself and didn't know what to do.

The brooding boys like the one sitting next to him in their best friends living room playing video games and eating chips.

He likes the brooding boys that were all his and in his grasp, who said 'I'm yours, but your mine too', who held his hand even when it was just them, because it was these types of brooding boys he knew.

The kind with trembling touches, who breathed words on his skin, with wide eyes struck from gunmetal and star light, with a name like Sasuke, those were the brooding boys that lived in his heart.

He liked brooding boys, all long fingers and piano hands, skin transparent white, and pitch black hair, with eyes like gunmetal in the light all flashing and cold, glinting in wait and remorse unknown.

The brooding boys who were like summer nights, all dark and sparks, with hearts like paper fans and curiosity like gold fish in a bowl, with heavy breaths, firework eyes and kiss me lips, who were like those precious nights, all familiar and safe and cool to the touch, these were the brooding boys that he liked.


End file.
